Will you answer me?
by DecembersJune
Summary: It's seventh year, and James Potter is more determined than ever to win over Lily Evans. Fate, then decides to step in and help out James giving him Lily's phone. What happens when she begins to realize that he is not the same person she thought he was?
1. Chapter 1:

_I don't own the characters or Harry Potter, duh._

_This is a trial run, so comment and tell me if you like the idea. The chapters will get longer obviously, this i just the basis for the story, ya know...._

_Anyways, if you have any ideas on the path it should take, any critique(constructive) then please, do tell._

_Comment, and let me know, do it do it do it. Cause if you don't I will be sad, not glad, and well.... just comment. OK, bye._

_So Lily loses her phone only to have James Potter find it. What is James Potter thinking? Well... HEHEHE_

**Lily- About to board the train.**

Ok, so I have officially lost my cell phone, and it sucks. Not so much about the fact that I won't be able to call people, but the fact that someone else at this very moment may very well have it in their grimy hands. I can see them sitting there, looking at my pictures(thankfully there are none of me), my music, my notes, my emails, my downloads, and my contacts. So technically, if they wanted to, they could pull a full psycho analysis on me.

C-R-A-P

Nevertheless, I must lift my head up and keep on going.

-

-

-

-

I can't! Someone could have it, and it can be someone I know! Why oh why? I mean it's not like I have anything to hide, but still.

Anyways, I have to stop ranting, I need to put on my Head Girl face, cause I'm getting on the train for Hogwarts, yayyya.

**James- under the bridge in the station waiting for Peter to catch up with him, Sirius, and Remus**

Ok, so I have been made head boy. How did I do that? Of all the people that Dumbledore could choose, he picks me. I mean it's me James Potter!!!

It should have gone to someone else, Remus, Diggory, even Peter, but me? I don't want this responsibility, I want to have fun.

As of now, I am the person that I have always despised, I am the authority figure, the party pooper, the debbie downer, the one that people despise and fear.

I can see it now, Sirius getting all over my back about it, poking at me, challenging me just to challenge me, expecting me to let him have his way. Just think of all of the retarded things that he is going to try to pull.

Hey, wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute... I have the power? I have the authority? I call the shots? I am the head boy?

As of now of now I am rubbing my hands together "hehehehehmhmhmhmhohooho".

"Um James? Do you care to let us in on whatever it is you're smiling at and why you are hohohohoing?" says Sirius.

"He's probably now only realized that Lily Evans has been made head girl" retorted Remus. "And he has probably just realized that they pretty much share the same living space, and that they will have to attend all of the prefect meetings together, and that you guys will probably have to spend at least an hour everyday doing head stuff,and that she pretty much has to see him everyday for the rest of her natural born life at Hogwarts, and that he probably has more of an upper hand in gaining her heart than he ever has, not that his hand has ever been up" added Remus as we looked at him in bewilderment.

"What? I was just saying". He simply said.

Then suddenly Sirius started speaking in a high pitch singing voice "This is it James, this is the year that all of you wonderful, magical dreams come true, Lilly Evens will practically have to see you everyday and everyday, and if you don't win her over, then some mystic force shall strike you dead".

And right when I was about to smack him upside the head "Ouch!!!!!! What the hell, my head" I yelled. I stop to look at the culprit only find a cell phone in the middle of the floor.

"Awww, shuckers James, I guess your off to a bad start." said Sirius as I bent down to pick it up.

"What is it?" asked Sirius, "it looks like a phone".

"That's because it is a phone Sirius" I said. I swear, sometimes I wonder about that boy.

"Well then leave it, its not our problem, besides I think it has bad luck. I mean it hit you James, it hit you as you were declaring your undying love for Lily Evans, if you keep it you are bound to have trouble in that area" replied Sirius.

"Don't be absurd Sirius, he should take it to the lost and found just in case anybody looks for it, James don't listen to him." started Remus, "and besides, he was not declaring his undying love for Lily Evans, you were declaring it for him."

"True that" I added. "How about I take it to the guest services, and you can wait here for Peter, I'm sure it won't take that long."

"Wait, there's no need for that, Peter's coming I can see him" said Remus before I started to walk off. "Sirius can go with you anyway, I think that Peter is still sort of peeved about Sirius stealing his last batch of chocolate frogs when we were at your place mate."

"Okay, first off I did not steal them if they were originally James' to start with; second, he didn't need anymore, trust me; thirdly, I don't want to have to walk all the way to guest services." reputed Sirius.

Yes, Peter was probably still bitter about having his frogs stolen, and although Sirius was right about him not needing any, he shouldn't have told him about his weight. But that was Sirius for you, he was blunt and honest, and that is why he was my best friend. I could always depend on him to tell me the truth, and his humor is even stronger than his bluntness. His wit, sarcasm, and simple austere aura of coolness drew everyone in; it was intoxicating, because when you hang out with Sirius Black, you can't help but have fun. People either love Sirius (which would count for the female population) or hate him (which would count for the guys that consider him a threat to their alpha maleness), and that's just the way it was.

"That was quite rude Sirius, when he gets here you should apologize to him, and maybe buy him some frogs on the train, you know how Peter is- " said Remus stopping there cause Peter was now in much to close of hearing distance.

Yes, Remus was right. If Sirius has done that to either me or him, it wouldn't have been such a big deal, but with Peter it was different. It's clear that Peter, to be perfectly honest, isn't as handsome as the three of us. I swear, I'm not trying to toot my own horn, but anyone with eyes can see that. Peter always seems to be overshadowed by us three, the girls never pay attention to him, and he isn't really smart, athletic, or personable. But I still like him, it's sort of like having a pet rat -hehe, you can carry him around, and never feel alone, and in the end he always came back to you, he was a buffer for us, he was the middle ground.

Everyone absolutely loves Remus, he was smart, hardworking, polite, and was to his core, a caring person. And its for this reason that the girls love Remus, besides his looks that is. It is in my own opinion, sweet. It's the quiet ones that typically like him, instantly drawn to his sensitivity. But to be perfectly honest, it makes me sort of jealous. Why? Well the sweet, quiet, and caring down to earth girl that would typically fall for him, would be Lily Evans. In fact, when you think about it, Lily is actually the exact girl version of Remus, standing up for what is right, and all the sweet and chewy stuff like when you bite into a warm chocolate chip cookie.

Okay, that sounded weird, I sorta kinda just called my best male friend a chocolate chip cookie. I can't help it I'm hungry.

"I don't need to hide from him, he should apologize for throwing a temper tantrum the way he did, you would think that food is his life" said Sirius.

"It's your life, what are you talking about? If you didn't eat for a day you would probably just end up eating Peter." I said.

"Actually that's not such a bad idea, he would probably taste like a dumpling" added Sirius as we made our away from Remus and towards guest services.

Grabbing the phone out of my hand, Sirius opened it up and started going through it.

"What are you doing Sirius?"

"Looking through the phone, duh, sometimes I wonder about you James." said Sirius giving me a shove.

"And why are you doing that?"

"I want to see if it's a girls phone, you know these things can be psycho analyzed, help us get a look on the other side." he said caressing the phone.

"Why are you such a creeper? I swear if I didn't already know you, I would peg you as-"

"Eeeeek! Yayya this is a girls phone, looky look Jamsie. It has a pictures of flowers on it, an application for beauty tips, and smily faces after its texts." exclaimed Sirius as we stood in front of the counter.

"Well thats all good Sirius, but it's time to give it up." I said.

"Nnnno"

"Sirius"

"Nnnno"

"Sirius stop acting like a baby and give over the phone."

"Sorry, no can do, hey hey hey" he said as he continued to scroll through the phone. "Whoever it is goes to Hogwarts, look." He said handing over the phone to show me a to do list.

_TO DO:_

_Pick up new Transfiguration Book_

_Get a new potions case_

_Dry clean my robe(seeing as I'm not allowed to do it magically)_

"They will most likely be on the train by now, it's best we take it with us" said Sirius as he cradled it like a baby with a smug smile on face knowing that I would have to listen to him.

"Fine, let's go my phone pedophile friend" I said, and we turned to head back to the train.

As we made our way to our slot in the train, Sirius stopped by a cart and bought a box of chocolate frogs. Awww, he is so sweet sometimes.

Looking over at me slightly abashed he went "What? Goodness James, I'm beginning to think that you're the real freak" as we met Remus and Peter.

Sirius, handing the box over to Peter who instantly stared smiling his impish grin, put his hand in Peters hair and messed it around and said "sorry mate".

That's Sirius for you, in the end he knew what was right and what was wrong.

As he sat down next to me across from Remus and Peter, Remus simply smiled to himself pretending to read the Daily Prophet.

Sirius fully aware of this lunges across towards Remus and starts to tackle him. Remus who is obviously now annoyed decides to take it further. "Oh Sirius, are you going to but me a box of Chocolates too, after you finish tackling me? I always knew you were such a softy".

Literally laughing our heads off as Sirius yells "here!" and tarts taking Peters chocolate and shoving it into Remus' mouth, we fail to notice that the train has started to move.

After about ten more minutes of us calling Sirius a softy, he goes back to his seat and pulls out the phone.

Remus taking instant note of it is looking at me and says "Oh Dear Lord, is that what I think it is? Is this what you have stooped down to Sirius, a thief?"

"Well, yeah" said Sirius as if stating the obvious.

"Really Remus, it's a lost cause. He is utterly convinced that this phone is the gateway to revealing what girls really think, it's quite stupid actually." I add

"Oh really, you don't want to know more about girls and what they like? James with this new knowledge and your heartthrob looks, you will have every girl eating out of the palm of your hand, you're not even a little bit curious?" asked Sirius inquisitively.

"No, I don't. There is only one girl on my heart and I know everything that I need to know about her, and her name is-" and right when I am about to finish my sentence, guess who slides open our compartment door.

"Potter, what are you doing in here, you are Head Boy, we have to make our rounds remember?!?"

Yes it is her, my love, Lily Evans, the one and only.

"Ouch, why so mean, calm it down a little, I just had to get settled in. Sirius and I got on the train late cause we were returning a phone that we found lying aroung the station. So if you ask me, I think that I have already gone above and beyond my Head Boy duties, but no fear I'm coming. Anything to spend time with my little Lilykins." I said.

"Wait, you found a phone, do you still have it?" she said looking all eager with a crease forming between her green almond shaped eyes.

"Actually, we were going to but-" I answered

Sirius who suddenly cut me off, went "Lily darling, how nice to see you come and eagerly come and get James here, I knew you would come around and realize you mad pent up passion for James some day. The phone unfortunately, is gone. Right when we were about to hand it in someone claimed it, and we gave it back, so I think you are out of luck."

All three of us, me, Peter, and Remus that is, looked at him as if he were transforming into a dog, could only stare at him as he lied.

"Actually, I don't know what he is saying my darling, because-" I started to say, but Sirius interrupted me again saying "yes, yes its a good thing that we found the owner, or who knows what would of happened."

"Well that sucks, okay Black thanks, I um guess."

But Sirius didn't stop "why Lily may I inquire as to why you are wondering about the phone, have you lost yours?"

"Well, yes I have. But I really should be going. And Remus, please control your friends will you? I am Head Girl this year, and I really can't have them causing trouble for me."

"As always Lily I am powerless, but I will do my best" replied Remus winking back at her. "But I think you may have better luck asking James for help, since he is Head Boy and all"

Ignoring me, which to be frank really hurt, Lily looked at Remus and said, "Really Remus, like that would ever happen?" and strolled out.

Leaping across the department and shutting the door behind her, Sirius in all of his enthusiasm yelled "James Potter, you are going to win Lily Evans heart this year, and I know how!"

"Wait, why did you lie to her about the phone, I doubt thats highly condusive to forming a good relationship Sirius. Thanks, thanks a lot" I said grabbing the paper Remus was reading and started to hit Sirius with it.

"Stop, I actually want to hear why Sirius lied James; because evidentially, he is now not only a thief but a lier as well. Actually we already knew that, but both in one day? Do tell, do tell." said Remus.

"Yes do tell Sirius, do tell" I added as I smacked him twice more with the paper.

"Yes do tell, do tell" quipped Peter as he slapped Sirius weakly from the back.

Suddenly throwing his arms around and flicking Peter off, Sirius put his arms down and looked at each one of us slowly to add some sort of dramatic effect.

"Because James Potter. I know How you are going to win Lily Evans this year." he said.

And then ever so slowly, he held up the phone to show a text that the phone had just received saying _"Hey Lily, where are you?"_

**Lily**

What else could there possibly be? He is an arrogant jerk who takes pride in making me feel dreadfully uncomfortable. But why do I care so much about what he thinks? Sure he's charming(when he wants to be), and handsome, but he is also rude, inconsiderate, lazy, and pompous. James Potter thinks he rules the world. He plays pranks, big deal. He in no way has the right to walk around like he owns the school.

Everyday of every year he has never failed to ask me out; and every day of every year I reject him. If I thought that for one minute that his feelings towards me were genuine, I would have gone out with him years ago. I can't help it, he is just to beautiful; which is exactly why James Potter would never truly like someone like me.

Deep in my heart, I know the truth. I know that asking me out is simply another way to take up time and laugh about with his friends. I am not popular, super tall, exciting or special. In fact, the only "special" things that ever happen to me, are getting perfect scores on my tests. Therefore, there could be no reason that James Potter could ever truly like me.

So as I am walking away from him and his friends as I walk down the aisle of the train, I can only dread the amount of insecure, awkward, and disturbing interactions that I will have with the infamous James Potter this year.

**James**

There are certain reasons that Sirius Black is my best mate, and this is one of them.

"Sirius, you can't possibly expect James to keep that phone do you?" asked Remus, looking at the phone in Sirius' hand.

"Actually Remus, I do" replied Sirius. "Now, first things first, lets go though all of the pictures!"

"Wait!" I yelled, "there could be some stuff on there that is private, maybe we should just give it back, like a peace offering."

"Grow up and be a man James" said Sirius. "This is it, don't you see? This thing has her music, her numbers, her notes, everything. Not only could you learn about her, but you could learn how to be the person that she wants you to be. It's quite brilliant if you ask me."

"No Sirius, he should give it back. I think she will appreciate the gesture." added Remus.

"So I would be tricking her into liking me. That doesn't sound like a healthy relationship Sirius, I'm siding with Remus on this one" I replied.

"Then again James, as of now, you don't have a relationship. ANY relationship would be good right about now." he added. And I have to hand it to him, he did have a point. Then again, is this how I really wanted it to be, a trick? Oh goodness I am such a girl sometimes.

Snatching the phone out of Sirius' hand, I run out of the cart, and after Lily; leaving behind a yelling Sirius Black and a chuckling Remus Lupin.

**Lily**

Okay, I can't find anyone to talk to, I have absolutely no idea where my friends are sitting, and I am now left wondering around like a dork. I mean, they could have made a little bit of an effort to come and find me, seeing as I am Head Girl, so I would only be in the Heads quarters on the train.

Boy do I really need to get some better friends. Wait, I can here footsteps coming this way, maybe its Robyn.

"Hey Lily, it's me James"

_Oh great just what I need, to be alone with Potter who can clearly take note that I have no one to hang out with._

"What do you want Potter, did you finally decide to come out of that hole you live in?"

_Why so mean, why?_

"Actually, I came here to give you some good news, but seeing as your aren't in the appropriate mood, I'll come back later." he said standing in the doorway.

"Well then why aren't you leaving Potter?"

_This is really is making me uncomfortable, looking up at him towering over me, as I sit here in my lowly stoop with no friends._

"Hey, why are you always so mean to me? As far as I am concerned, I have done absolutely nothing to offend you. In fact, I think that I have been doing quite the opposite. But hey, who am I to judge."

_He's right, no he's wrong._

"James, you ask me out whenever I see you. I mean, I think that I have made it perfectly clear that I am not interested. So if being mean is the only way that I can get my point across to you, then I guess it's just what I have to do."

He stood there for a minute taking it in, surely getting some sort of rebuttal ready.

"Lily....I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. You are my darling, why would I ever want to do that?" I mean sure it's funny to watch you get angry, but that's sort of the basis of our relationship, isn't it?" he finally said.

_That's it, he really is trying to annoying me like I know he is. What-an-ass._

"Wait, so the basis of our relationship is you trying to bother me? So I was right, you are trying to drive me crazy." I said with my arms crossed in front of me as I stared up at him from my seat.

"Well err yes and no. Lily, the only reason that I enjoy bothering you so much is because that's the only time that we ever get to talk." he said making his way into the compartment.

"Stop, don't come any closer Potter, I mean it."

"What, you waiting for someone?" he said as he continued to make his way into the seat across from me.

"Well as a matter of fact I am. Because unlike you Potter, I don't bother people for a living. So if you would please go now."

Fully making himself comfortable in his seat across from me, he sat there and stared at me with a smirk on his face.

"Actually my dear Lilykins, I don't have to go anywhere. This is the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment, I may come and go as I please." He said, with his arms behind his head and his feet next to me.

So I stuck out my tongue.

"Do that again, only a little slower please." he said laughing.

"You are such a freaking perv, add that to the long list of reasons that I don't like you Potter." I spat, shoving his feet off the seat.

"Hey Lilykins"

"What now?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Okay"

"Really?"

"Hey Potter"

"Yes me love?"

"No"

Throwing his hands to his heart, he acted as if he was shot, and then proceeded to stare at me with a smile. Yes he continued to stare at me with that perfectly crooked smile which undoubtedly awed all girls. But no, not me, I have resilience. I have an astute ability to look beyond typical boyish charms and those typical-

Suddenly there was a large hand waving itself in front of my face "Lily, earth to Lily are you there?"

Shaking my head and bringing myself back to present thought I could see James looking at me with laughter in his eyes as I stared at him blankly.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, it looks as if no one is coming for you. So I might as well get settled in."

"You are already settled in, what more could you do?"

"Well for starters, I could reveal to you the initial reason that I came here." he said putting he feet next to me yet again as I attempted to keep them from getting anywhere near me, pushing and shoving them.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, you are making me consider not telling you. Besides, I rather like having this bit of power over you so I might as well use it to my full advantage, so let's make a deal" he said as he tapped my leg with his foot.

"What deal, why would I want to make a deal with you Potter? Unless it was one where you end up leaving me alone forever. I don't think you get it, I-don't-like-you." I said pushing his feet off the seat next to me yet once again.

"You see, that's the thing dear Lilykins. Here, let's make a deal. I tell you that piece of good news that I have for you, and you have to make an attempt to be civil with me. I mean, you may realize that I'm not such a bad guy after all. So what do you say?" holding his hand out across from me for a shake.

_Hmmmm, civil with James Potter, if I do this I can possibly get him off my back for good. Sounds like a good enough deal to me._

"Sure" I say, reaching over and shaking hands with him.

His face instantly lighting up with a smile, takes his other hand while continuing to hold onto mine and reaches it into his pants pocket and then looks up at me and says "okay, I am going to show you something, but you have to promise to not get angry."

"I thought that this was good news Potter."

"New rule, if I show you, then you have to start calling me by my real name. I mean, how else are we going to become friendly acquaintances?" he said lifting up one of his eyebrows while looking at me.

"Fine Pot- I mean James. Now show me."

Giving my hand a little squeeze, his other hand then came out of his pocket revealing cell phone. No, not any cell phone, my cell phone! What the hell was James Potter doing with my cell phone?!?

"Why do you have that? Give it to me Potter!" I said reaching across to snatch it out of his hands. Unfortunaltey, thanks to his damn good quiditch skills, and therefore faster reflexes, he was able to pull it away before I could get it.

"You promised that you would not get angry, and to call me by my first name remember?" he said with smug smile on his face holding the phone out of my reach.

"Okay James, can I please have my phone back?"

"Wait, ask me how I got it first."

"Fine, how did you get it James?"

"Well it's funny that you ask actually. You see, I was standing around in the station with Remus and Sirius waiting around for Peter. You know, the usual. Anyways, as I was standing around minding my own business-"

"Oh sure you were"

"Hey, who's telling the story here?"

"Sorry, go on"

"So, as I was standing around minding my own business, something suddenly falls from the bridge above me and lands on my head. Now, as a good citizen, I only saw it fit to take this phone that had so rudely fallen from the sky and nearly gave me a concussion to guest services. Sirius of course, had other plans. Going through it, he came to discover that whoever owned the phone went to Hogwarts, and that the best way to get get it back to its rightful owner was to take it with us. And that is where you come in Lily darling. You see, as Sirius was being his typical self, nosing through the phone, you walked into our compartment looking for yours. It wasn't until after you left did Sirius reveal that the phone was in fact yours, and decided to keep it for future references, and just because it's in his nature to take joy of messing around with others."

"What, that annoying little- I actually thanked him!"

James who suddenly put his finger on my lip to silence me continued to talk.

"But I, who was and am so eager to be on good grounds with you, decided to do the right thing and give the phone back to you. So alas, here we are."

"Oh..., um thanks?"

Moving his finger from my lips he handed the phone over and proceeded to stare at me, and then said "I'm excited Lily Evans, I think that we are going to have a good road ahead of us."

"A road that a certain to lead us straight off the edge of a cliff due to the pitch Black."

"Did you just make a Sirius Black referenced bash joke? You see, just that action alone proves that we are going to be great friends. I have to tell that one to Sirius." added James as he started to twirl his wand around.

"But don't hate on him, he had good intentions with the phone thing and all, really."

"I don't see it, then again the two of you are friends with Remus so there must be some civility in the two of you."

"Wait, do you um uh like Remus?" He said running his hand through his messy black hair nervously.

"Of course I like Remus. He doesn't ask me out every time I see him"

Then leaning across and putting his face a little closer to mine, he asked slowly, "no, I mean do you like him like him."

_Wait, what?_

"Well yeah, I like Remus, but I hardly know him enough to like him like him. Goodness James, you sure get to the point."

"Oh errr um sorry" he said blushing and running his head through his hair leaning back into his seat.

"Oh yeah, um your friend Robyn was it? Well she sent you a text asking where you are." he said settling his feet next to me again.

This time I didn't move them, they weren't _thaaaaat_ big of a deal, and seeing as I am trying to be civil with him.

"Well, aren't you going to reply?" he said looking at me a little confused.

"No. She knows where I am, she's just to lazy to come look for me and wanted it to look like she's trying to make an effort. So no, I am not replying." I said getting a little worked up.

Pretending to write in his hand Pott I mean James started saying "note to self, don't text Lily and ask where she is, go look for her instead." and then looked up at me from under his eye lashes and smiled.

I couldn't help myself, I smiled back.

"Okay, I know that sounds terrible but hear me out. I just don't want to waste another year being third wheel to her and Francine. Whenever we hang out I am the odd ball who gets shoved to the back, I'm the last one invited places, and I'm the one who's uncool or not up to their standards. I just don't want to waste another year of my life miserable with the people I hang out with. I mean, whenever they ask me for a favor, I go out of my way to help them, and I never get anything in return; not that I'm saying that I'm the kind of person who does things to get things back. Does that make sense?"

_Oh my, what am I doing telling this to James Potter?!?! If that doesn't scare him off I don't know what will._

Sitting up straight and then looking at me for a minute he reaches over and grabs my hand, which I pull away to no surprise to the both of us, but he continues to go on pulling his rejected hand back to himself.

"No, I get it. You want to be friends with people that you know care about you. People who you know you can count on both emotionally and physically. I mean, that's how it is with the Marauders. We can just read eachother without having to say anything because we are so intact with one another, and when one of us hurt, the rest of us can feel it." He said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm talking about. Goodness James, for someone who likes to bring misery to others, you're really insightful."

"Misery, what? I play a few jokes here and there but I doubt I cause any pain Lily dear, you just need to learn what a good joke is." he said holding his arms up in defense.

"Oh really? What about Snape then? You make him miserable plenty." I answered staring him down.

Laughing, he then said, "Snape is an exception. He hates us as much as we marauders hate him, it's as simple as that."

With that the train came to a stop and the whistle blew signaling out arrival at Hogwarts. Getting up and stretching, James held his hand down to me and said "shall we?".

_Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know you want to._


	2. Chapter 2: No nectar can taste sweeter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Lily's crappy ass friends so far.

_Thanks to all of you who commented, it means so much to me._

_Several of you have mentioned that the cell phone doesn't come out for a while, and I see how that can be a problem. But seriously? It's not like magic really exists either (unfortunately)_

_I just lost my phone, and thought that it would be an interesting way to get things started. The phone will be coming back though, so don't worry!_

_& if there are grammatical errors, sorry. It's really late, and I really wanted to just hurry and get this up for you!_

* * *

**Lily**

_I don't quite know what to make of this. Am I like friends with my arch enemy James Potter now? Or is this just some elaborate plot of his to make a fool of me, again. No, he wouldn't do that, would he?_

_I guess I will find out soon enough._

* * *

Making our way into the castle, we managed to stop by and see Professor Mcgonagal before the first years arrived, gaining the access word to the Head Dormitory.

Seeing as our room was literally on the top floor of the school, it took us quite a while to get up there. It was pretty cool actually, a secluded level that was literally for us. _Not that I want to be alone with James. I'm just saying that having some sort of privacy unlike the crowded common room will be nice._

Making our way up there, James told me of how he and Sirius had always wondered what the Prefects bathroom looked like, and of their several failed attempts to gain entrance. Leaning against the stairs and briskly putting his hand on my back to support me as I transitioned from one stair to another(which was totally unnecessary considering the fact that I have bee coming here for seven years) the notion was appreciated. His stories made me laugh, he told me of how Sirius had dated the Head Girl for five whole weeks, which he said was absolutely dreadful since the girl looked like a troll, and how they tried on several failed occasions to slip truth serums into the previous heads pumpkin juice only to find out that one had in fact cheated on their last herbology test, and how the other had something for a fourth year.

Listening to James talk was natural and easy. I didn't have to say anything which has always been the demise of me, and I didn't have to politely fake a laugh because he was genuinely funny. So when we got to the top floor, I was actually surprised by how quickly we had gotten there.

Walking down a little corridor till we reached the painting, James simply said "Cherry Marmalade" as the door swung open. Looking at me he said "after you my lady" bending over with his hands motioning towards the entrance. "Why thank you kind sir" I replied as I curtseyed and walked through the entrance, with James close on my heals.

The room in itself was beautiful.

The living room was large and Gryffendor red. There was a huge fire place and three large couches around it with a nice coffee table in the middle. There were other smaller lounge chairs in the corner for reading, and a large oak desk behind the couches facing the window. Next to the window were some stairs which led a small little library with cushions to lounge on, and and a banister that allowed whoever was up there to get a pretty good view of all of downstairs. At the end of the banister was my bedroom with Jame's room literally right under mine. Although the rooms were fairly similar there were little things that noted which room specifically belonged to the boy and which belonged to the girl. The girls for instance, had a white antique makeup desk where I could sit and get myself ready, cream colored satin bedding which contrasted beautifully to the warm light caramel of the walls, with two steps leading up to the bed all around. The boys on the other hand, had a full length mirror, and a simple drawer where clothes could be stored instead of a makeup chest. His bedding was the same as mine, contrasting to the forest green of the walls. Both rooms had large windows, mine starting directly from the floor, and his going up to the tip of his roof to about three feet above the ground. So technically, we had the same window, I got the top part and he got the bottom, which both had the same cream curtains as our beds.

After having made our way through the rooms, James decided that it was about time for us to make our way down to the dining hall for the sorting.

It wasn't until I got there did I realize that I had to give up my sulking and sit with Robyn and Francine did I moan. Evidentially hearing me, James asked "um not happy with the rooms? Yeah I know, way to small." smiling at me from the side of his face.

Me not wanting to tell him the real reason said "Yeah, I mean our own little library? What a waste" and smiled back. James unfortunately, wasn't thwarted and said "no really, what's bothering you?". As of now we have made our way to the entrance of the Great Hall, and I can see Robyn and Francine already sitting down and laughing, having and merry old time without me.

Quickly looking at James, I say "oh nothing, just thinking about how much weight I'm going to gain after gorging out on this meal, that's all", and start to sprint off to meet the two leaving James staring after me for a moment.

When I get to the table, Robyn looks over at me making probably the fakest frown I have ever seen. "Where were you" she asks.

"Well, I was where I was supposed to be; in the Head compartment seeing as I am head girl Robyn." Then turing her head to the side, exaggerating that frown she looks at me and said "sorry".

Robyn who is about pretty tall, super skinny, with dark blonde hair, grey eyes and an oddly long nose, is to be perfectly honest, not the most pretty thing in the world. Robyn on the other hand, begs to differ. Having told me of her plans to be a model, I supported her and told her to follow her dreams, because who was I to wreck them for her? After having told me every boy that both of us thought were cute preferred her without even batting an eyelash, I have come to accept her overly indulgent self importance. Then turning to Francine who for some odd reason Robyn was undeniably obsessed with, she continued to go on about how someone had stolen her idea of wearing blue skirts, because you know, nobody did that until she started it.

Reaching my hand out to grab the last roll in the basket which I normally don't do since I considered it rude, I figured I would make an exception. I mean come on, I got to dinner late, had nothing to eat on the trolly, and had to give all of the prefects the passwords.

But right when I was about to grab it, Robyn shoves my hand to the side and yells "mine!". _Okay, what the hell_? "Robyn, you already have a roll on your plate. Don't you think you are being a little ridiculous?"

"I want it!" she said holding the roll away from me.

"Okay, I'm not even going to bother, you are so immature." I add as I roll my eyes at her.

Francine who just sat there aimlessly watching the whole thing, unlike Robyn, was no completely ugly. _ Dammit! _She can actually be quite charming. She is about two to three inches shorter than me, an absolute twig, and is considerably smart, giving off a mousy vibe. Francine could be incredibly sweet when she wanted to be. She listened to me, hung out with me, and laughed with me, but lacked a certain something called loyalty. Both were my friends, we had good and bad times together, but I felt like I had been continually given the short end of the stick with them. In fact, the only reason I was sitting with them now was because I really didn't have the strength to muster up the energy to try and find another group of friends at the moment.

So as I started to tell Robyn about how she was being a tad bit ridiculous about the worlds plan to steal her blue skirt style, and just as she started to comment on how I couldn't understand for my lack of hip style, someone taps me on my shoulder.

Turning around, towering over me is the messy haired James Potter in all of his glory. After staring at him for a moment and trying to figure out what exactly he is doing here, I simply decided to ask him.

"Oh huh, um James, what are you doing here?" I say looking up at him.

Squeezing his way into the seat between me and Robyn, James turns towards Robyn who is clearly pleased to be sitting next to the infamous James Potter, and says "Are you going to eat that?" pointing towards her untouched dinner roll. "Oh no of course not" she says eagerly handing James the bread who then holds it in his hand for a while.

"So, what exactly have you girls been talking about, me I hope." says James with a smirk on his face.

Then Francine in that flirtatious way of hers says "we were discussing about how people "steal" Robyn's fashion ideas"

"because she always has the most originality" I add with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Aw yes, that's what I thought I heard when I was walking up." says James.

"Well, what do you think?" says Robyn in that shrill voice of hers.

"Actually, I think that blue skirts are dreadfully boring considering the fact that it has been done since like, forever. I like it when people mix things up, like Lily for instance." he said poking me in the shoulder.

"Mmmm what?" says Robyn looking at me with a laugh in her voice.

"Well, yeah" continues James, " I rather like how she subtly goes out of the box, while innovating her own character."

"Like when we were in the train earlier today, she had on this magenta red skirt with a simple black top. Quite nice if you ask me" he said giving me shove with his elbow.

James clearly aware of the affect that he has on girls at our school, then looks towards Robyn, and asks "what do you think?" with a sideways grin which I have _heard_ is a death trap for girls. "Don't you just love Lily's style?"

Robyn obviously flabbergasted by the situation can only mutter "wait, you spent the whole ride here with Lily? If we had known that she was all alone we would have gone to get her so that you weren't stuck watching her."

"What? Oh no, it was quite the opposite way around. She wanted me to leave her alone, but I insisted on hanging out with her. I wouldn't leave her alone until she was willing to grace me with her presence. So you see, that is why I originally came here." said James with a mocking look in his eye as he spoke to Robyn.

"And why was that?" she asked sneering

"Because I had such a good time with her on the train, I was wondering if she wanted to eat dinner with me." he continued, fully turning his back towards Robyn and placing his full attention onto me.

Clearly understanding that he was trying to help me out, I couldn't help but smile. Arrogant, rude, loud, and obnoxious James Potter was actually giving me a hand instead of torturing me for the fist time in my life!

"Sure, you can. Sit with us!" added Francine a little too eagerly.

Then suddenly with a look of disgust on his face James looks at them and says "sorry, I rather not" and turns back towards me to say, "so, do you want to come?".

Me, who couldn't stop smiling to see the other two actually begging for me to be around for once literally shoots up, and says "sure".

James then, proceeding to stand up, tosses the roll that he took from Robyn back on the table, and guided the way as we made out way to the rest of the marauders.

Okay, I have to admit that James can be a jerk. But when that jerkiness is on your side, no nectar can taste sweeter.

Making our way to the rest of the marauders, I could see Remus placing his food carefully on his plate as Sirius threw everything into one large pile while somehow managing to eat at the same time. When we got a little closer, I could see Peter on the other side of Remus simply trying to get a hand in on the food since Sirius had literally blockaded the area with his arms as he ate.

Finally arriving at the table, Remus looked up at me and smiled as he pointed to an empty space across from him.

"Would you like to sit with us Lily? You could sit across from me if you like.

Sirius suddenly pausing and looking up acts offended and takes his hand(which just happened to be covered in food) and grabs my wrist saying "aw Lily, it's so nice to see you. Trust me though, if you want to sit by anybody, it's me. Remus will literally pester you every other minute about wiping your hands off to be 'considerate to others'" as he made quotation marks with his fingers, literally pulling me into the seat next to him.

"You know Black, maybe wiping your hands every once and a while wouldn't be such a bad idea; considering the fact that you literally just got my hand covered in rubbish" I said as I proceeded to wipe my hand off on his robe.

"Finally, someone who understands me!" cried Remus as he leaned over give me a high five. "But trust me Lily, wiping your fingers all over his clothes won't do you any good. I tried that fourth year, he really doesn't seem to mind."

"No, I only didn't care because I traded my robes with you whenever you weren't looking" laughed Sirius as he helped himself to some more mashed potatoes.

Instantly reaching my hand out to look for James who was still standing behind me, I grabbed him and dragged him in between Sirius and me.

"Goodness Lily we have only just become friends, a little possessive are we?" he said chuckling as he started to fill his plate up with food.

"Not to march on your parade James, but I'm using you as a human shield. I rather not get covered in food as I eat, and well, any area around Sirius is bad news."

"Well in that case!" yelled Sirius who had gotten off of his seat and made his way to my other side.

"There's going to be no escaping this, is there?" I said looking at Sirius with a mock sad expression.

"Nowwww you are catching up Lily Dear"

"Hey, only I can call her dear" said James reaching over and slapping Sirius on the back of the head.

Taking his arm and putting it back down next to him, I said "Actually, none of you can call me dear, Lily is good. I am none of your dears unless I say otherwise. Now, I would like to eat"

Grabbing a piece of ham, turkey, meat pie, roast beef, sausage, and ribs, I started to be quite frank, pig out. Now let me just say this: when I eat, I go into a food coma, no joke. I am literally unaware of what is going on around me until I finally finish eating; which is why I didn't notice all four boys staring at me the whole time. So when I was finishing my last piece of sausage and saw James staring at me with his mouth open, all I could say was "what?"

"You really like your meat Lily." said James motioning towards my almost empty plate.

"Yeah, and I was under the notion that you were a vegetarian or something. What happened, a vampire bite you?" asked Sirius

"Oh, um no. That would be my sister. Last year she decided to go vegetarian, literally forcing the whole family to give up meat. I have been depraved, can't you see?!?! So no Sirius, I was not bitten by a vampire, or a werewolf in case you were wondering."

Then out of nowhere, Remus starts to choke on his food, as James instantly begins to pour him a glass of pumpkin juice telling him to drink it.

"You alright mate?" he asked looking all concerned at his friend.

_He only choked a little bit. A little over dramatic James? But it's actually sort of sweet._

"Are you okay Remus? Put your arms up." I added

"No I'm fine now, thank you though." he said sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale Moony." said Sirius

"Yes I am fine, let me just eat some ham or sausage, I think it will make me feel better." he said with a smirk. And just like that, the other three marauders started laughing as if there were some sort of inside joke.

"I'm sorry, but did I miss something?" I asked feeling all left out of the loop.

_Wait, why should I feel bad for being left out? It's not like I am friends with them or anything. Or like them enough for that matter. _

"Sorry Lily, but the marauders never expose their secrets." said Sirius still laughing.

Suddenly feeling very out of place, and realizing what exactly was going on; as in I was eating with the marauders, a group of people I have never particularly liked (except for Remus that is), and was feeling like I need their approval. I refuse to cross over into pathetic...

Getting up, I looked towards them and said "well, in that case I think I will be going upstairs now, I'm sort of tired. Okay, bye." and started to walk away.

_How did I let this happen? How did I manage to get myself at a table with the marauders, wanting to hang out with them. I despise them, I mean I have literally despised them for almost half of my life! No! This is ridiculous. I cannot have them going around pitying me. How did I let this happen? _

"Hey Lily, wait up!"

_Crappers, is he following me? That is some real commitment. Ignore him, just keep walking._

"Lily, would you please stop!"

_No, no I will not. You don't own me._

As I was about to make my way onto the stairs, I could feel someone grab my shoulder and turn me around.

"Hey Lily, what's the deal? I thought we were getting along. Is it what Sirius said? He didn't mean anything by it. I'm thrilled to have you sitting with us."

_Of course you are. You think I'm hopeless, seeing me alone on the train made you realize how perfectly pathetic I truly am!_

"And why would that be James? We have hated each other for seven years."

"No, _you_ have hated _me_ for seven years. _I _have liked you for seven years."

"What are you talking about? You never fail to humiliate me, bother me, pester me, or anger me. You know, sort of like you are doing right now. And to be quite frank, I don't want or need your pity. Okay I have crappy ass friends, but that doesn't mean that you have to suddenly feel bad for me, it makes me feel really pathetic."

Now on the stairs making our way to the top, I could see James staring at me in disbelief. _Why are these stairs so long dammit?! _

"Lily, I told you I never meant to make you feel that way. I am really trying to make amends this year, there are no hidden agendas here. There is no master plan." he said looking at me pleadingly. "I'm trying to change for the better, and in order to do that I need you to forgive me; and to be perfectly honest, I am not trying to make you feel better. I mean, that's a plus for sure, but Lily, I have liked you since the moment I saw you, I have always wanted to get to know you, so this is really all just selfish on my part, taking advantage of the situation here to actually get you to talk to me."

"Forgive you for what?" _Okay, now I am confused. Is he sorry about the bothering me for seven years part?_

**James**

"Okay, and damn these stairs for taking so long."

"Really? Are we good?" _YES!!!! Don't mess this up James, don't mess it up._

"Just don't call me darling okay?" she said with a smile.

"Okay Lilykins, and about dinner.... we enjoy having you there. I enjoy having you there. They all like you, so don't feel excluded. My friends are your friends."

Taking a step up to break eye level with me, she looked towards the top of the stairs and said "I know that. I enjoyed hanging out with you guys, I just felt like I was intruding is all."

_WHAT?!?!?!_

"Never! Lily, you are head girl and I am head boy, We are going to be practically living together, we might as well eat together."

"Take showers together, sleep together, read together" she said smiling

"Well I don't know about the reading..." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"I guess you're right" she said shoving me and laughing as we reached the top of the stairs.

**_I can't mess this up, I can't!_**

**

* * *

**

**_Okay, so tell me what you think._**

**_Originally the last scene was longer, but they hit a subject that I feel should be saved for a more intimate conversation. _**

**_I just figured that as of now, they are just two teenagers trying to find their footing for the beginning of the year, you know?_**


End file.
